Keep Me Alive
by Lethaline
Summary: Hearing her own voice echo off the walls was scary. She was entering an unknown space, a dark space; the only light was breaking through the cracks in the roof. She was afraid of what might wait for her inside, but she had to continue. Outside was worse and she could not face them again.


_**Please R&R, this is just an impulsive moment I had while I got bored at work. Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit goes to the creators of these amazing games**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**:

Hearing her own voice echo off the walls was scary. She was entering an unknown space, a dark space; the only light was breaking through the cracks in the roof. She was afraid of what might wait for her inside, but she had to continue. Outside was worse and she could not face them again.

She was singing softly to herself, an old Irish drinking song. The emptiness of the building threw her whispers back at her and she listened intently for movement or noise. The zombies were the least of her problems, outside the true threat waited…who knew people would be worse in these situations?

She'd been tied up and nearly starved to death for these strange men who try to see how long a person lasts before dying and turning into a monster. She escaped, but not without being pursued by them. She was now making her way through the first building she saw, dark and damp and scary. There had to be some cannibals in there, but they were either deaf or hiding from her…hiding was least probable…they will come and she might die…she had no weapons and she was weakened from her visit at the crazy camp.

The building was some kind of old warehouse. It had a bunch of birds inside that stared at her as she moved. It had the whole nightmare effect…as if some psycho was going to jump out from behind a wall and slaughter her.

She heard it and then stopped. It was not a sound she wanted to hear…it was voices. There was someone there who was not infected.

Her breath caught in her throat as footsteps came near. They were multiple, so to her tired mind it meant more than one person was there. It stopped and silence followed.

* * *

"I don't hear or see anything Coach?"

"I saw movement Nick…and how do you explain the voice we heard? Check behind the crates and whatever else is down there. I'll check out this side."

Nick moved carefully towards the crates. He'd avoided infection up till now, but he was always careful. He never used to be careful though. He always took chances, he always lived on the edge…he enjoyed his life, until all this shit hit the fan. What he wouldn't give to go to a casino and just relax with a drink, some cards and a woman…or two.

Now, he lived in an old warehouse, his suit was ruined and he had friends. He had his last true friends when he was still a child, but in High School he'd lost all trust in people. They lie and cheat and deceive you whenever they get the chance…

His mind was in full swing when he saw something out of place. The place was dark inside, but he could make out footprints in the dust. They led to where Coach wanted him to go…he really did not want to die, but he had to be sure it was dead, otherwise they might all perish.

He readied his gun and slowly came closer to the dark space. He readied himself to be charged by whatever creature got into their 'house'. In the corner of his eye he saw Coach approaching carefully, he always had his back, coach would not leave him to die or betray him.

They reached the spot and Nick turned on the flashlight he'd taped to the gun.

Both he and Coach gawked at what they saw: another person…a young girl for that matter. She looked sick and thin, like she hasn't been eating and her arms were covered in bruises. She was sitting quietly with her eyes closed, but her breaths were rapid and it seemed like she was crying.

"Uhm…this is unexpected." She opened her eyes and looked at them with a shocked expression. "How did you get here?" He finally asked.

She moved a few inches away from them and stared at him and Coach.

"We can help you…are you infected?" She glanced at Coach and shook her head slightly.

Nick came near and held out his hand to her. She stared at it a moment and then took it cautiously. Once she was on her feet, Nick held her hand and shook it in greeting.

"I'm Nick, this is Coach." Coach nodded in agreement and greeting.

"I'm Mariyah…I didn't mean to…intrude…" She stopped as if focusing on her words. Nick offered her a hand again.

"Come on, we live on the top floor. Easier to barricade the stairs…you know…think Rochelle would love to have another girl here." He led her to the stairs and helped her to the top with Coach following behind and checking cautiously if someone hadn't entered with her.


End file.
